Allergies
by Kaylakit
Summary: Sabrina develops an allergy to magic, and Zelda develops an allergy to mortals.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sabrina led Valerie into the house. "Hi, Aunt Zelda," Sabrina said, glancing towards her aunt on the couch before heading up the stairs.

"Oh, hello," a sneeze interrupted her, "Sabrina," another sneeze, "and Valerie." Zelda began to sneeze uncontrollably. Sabrina and Valerie went upstairs. As soon as they left the room, the sneezing stopped. "That was odd… and now I have a headache." She headed into the kitchen for a glass of water. Hilda was already in the kitchen, rummaging through the secret cabinet. She looked up as Zelda entered.

"Do we have any truth sprinkles? I have this tremendous craving for chocolate cake with truth sprinkles."

"They should be in the cabinet, but use ice cream sprinkles."

"Truth sprinkles taste a lot better. Ah, here they are." She removed the truth sprinkles from the cabinet just as Sabrina entered the kitchen.

"Valerie and I are going to have a snack, what do we have?"

Hilda looked at Sabrina. "You're a witch, remember? We have whatever you want to eat." She pointed at the table and zapped in a piece of chocolate cake. Just as she zapped, Sabrina started sneezing.

"Oh, that's right," she sneezed, "I'm a," she sneezed again, "witch." She pointed at the table and zapped in a large bowl of popcorn, and immediately started sneezing uncontrollably. After a few seconds, the sneezes subsided. Sabrina picked up the popcorn and headed upstairs.

Zelda looked at Hilda. "Sabrina and I must have the same cold. I was sneezing just like that when she and Valerie walked in."

Hilda sprinkled truth sprinkles liberally over her cake and started eating. The magic took effect almost instantly. "It's just sneezing, Zelda. A lot of us get sneezes."

Zelda nodded. "I suppose so… have you been sneezing oddly at all lately?"

"No." She finished her cake slice. "That slice was awfully small…" She zapped again and a whole cake appeared.

"Hilda, you shouldn't be eating so many sweets before dinner, especially not a whole cake!"

"You worry too much, Zelda. I'm so hungry it won't make any difference to my appetite."

"Eat something healthy, then."

"But I'm craving this cake." She sprinkled more truth sprinkles over the cake and settled down to eat. Zelda sighed and returned to the couch to read her magazine. She was still there an hour later when Sabrina and Valerie came down the stairs.

"So let's go to the Slicery tomorrow," said Sabrina. Zelda started sneezing again.

"All right, I'll see you then," said Valerie.

"Good-bye, Valer-" The rest of Zelda's sentence was cut off by more uncontrollable sneezing. Valerie left, and Zelda's sneezes stopped. Sabrina looked at Zelda.

"What's with the sneezing?"

"I have a cold."

"Where's Aunt Hilda?"

"I wouldn't go near her right now. She's been eating truth sprinkles on her cake. She claims they taste better."

Sabrina winced, remembering the day the truth sprinkles had gotten loose on the school. "I think I'll stay away, then. But what should I have for dinner?"

"I'd like some tuna," said Salem.

Sabrina shook her head. "I think I'll have pizza."

"Did I hear someone say pizza?" Hilda entered the room and sat down on the couch. "I'll have some too. I'm starving."

Zelda looked at Hilda. "You just ate an entire chocolate cake."

"It wasn't a big enough chocolate cake. My diet can wait until tomorrow."

Sabrina pointed at the coffee table and a large pizza appeared. She immediately started sneezing uncontrollably. The sneezes subsided after a few minutes, and Sabrina looked at Zelda.

"Every time I do magic, I sneeze! It happened with the popcorn, and now this!" She sat on the couch and started to eat her pizza. Hilda took a slice as well, zapped chocolate sauce and pineapples onto it, and devoured it.

Zelda looked at Sabrina. "That's odd. You might be turning allergic to magic."

"Allergic?"

"It happens to some witches who use their magic too much or don't use it enough. I'll call the doctor tomorrow. An allergy isn't usually too serious at first."

"Usually? Well, what about the cases that are unusual?"

"Every so often, a witch will develop a severe allergy, which will demand immediate treatment so that the witch can use magic."

Sabrina sat back against the couch, having finished a few slices of pizza. She was starting to develop a dull ache in her stomach. It was gradually getting sharper. "My stomach feels funny."

"Since the pizza was conjured, you might well be allergic to having eaten it. Unfortunately, it's well past the doctor's open hours, and there's nothing we can do from here to help with it. Go upstairs and lie down, and hope it stops."

Sabrina stood and started up the stairs. Her stomach was hurting even more now. Hilda curled up on the couch and looked at Zelda. Hilda had eaten most of the pizza.

Sabrina had only had a few slices, while Hilda had eaten the rest.

"My tummy feels kind of funny too, but I haven't been sneezing," said Hilda.

"That's probably because of all of the strange things you ate today. I saw you conjuring chocolate sauce and pineapple on your pizza."

"It tastes delicious."

"Maybe it does, but it's not healthy."

Hilda looked down at her stomach. "Tomorrow I'm going on a diet."

And so they all went to bed, unaware of the dramatic nature of the adventure the next day held in store for them. Hilda in particular would not have rested so easily if she had known of the events that would take place in the coming weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sabrina dressed the mortal way the next morning, not wanting to produce more sneezing, and descended the stairs. Zelda was on the phone when she entered.

"Yes," Zelda said into the phone. "Yes, that will be fine." She hung up and turned to Sabrina. "Your appointment is this afternoon at 4:00, in the Other Realm. They'll examine you and get you treatment for your allergy. In the meantime, stop for breakfast on the way to school. All the food here was conjured magically."

"All right. So I'm not going to lose my powers over this?"

"Most likely not. Now go off to school."

"Can I have some tuna before you go?" asked Salem.

Sabrina looked at him. "Oh, all right." She pointed at him, conjuring a dish of tuna. Sabrina immediately started to sneeze uncontrollably. "I forgot" she sneezed "about" more sneezing "the allergy." She hurriedly left the room.

Hilda entered the room as Sabrina left. "Zellie, I don't feel so good," she said. "My tummy feels funny." She picked up a glass of water and drank it down. "And I'm thirsty."

Zelda crossed the room to set a hand on Hilda's forehead. "Well, you don't feel feverish. Maybe you should go lie down for a little while before your violin audition and see if that helps any. And stop eating those ridiculous things like pineapple pizza."

"Pineapple pizza?" Hilda's face turned green and she dashed for the bathroom, where she vomited. She emerged several minutes later. "Zelda, I just threw up. Can I stay home from my audition?"

"Go lie down on the sofa and see if you feel any better. I'll run to the drugstore and get you some Pepto-Bismol. You shouldn't miss the audition. It's a good opportunity for you. And I still think the problem is with the things you eat." Zelda left.

Hilda went into the living room and lay down upon the sofa. A jolt of magic jumped out of her finger, striking the ceiling and turning it polka-dot. Hilda hurriedly zapped it back to normal, wondering what was going on. And while she lay there and waited for Zelda to return, she drank several more glasses of water.

----------------------------------------------------

Zelda, meanwhile, had driven to the drugstore, but as soon as she entered, she began to sneeze uncontrollably. Undeterred, she walked over to the stomach medications aisle. Tears had begun to form in her eyes from the sneezing, and she quickly picked up the pink bottle she had come for. The sneezing worsened as she reached the register and set the bottle on the counter.

"That'll be $2.99," said the cashier. "We also sell some wonderful cold medications."

Zelda shook her head, knowing she could brew a magical one, and set the money on the counter without speaking. She couldn't speak through the sneezes. The cashier gave Zelda her change and put the Pepto-Bismol in a bag. Zelda quickly left. As soon as Zelda was back into the car, the sneezing stopped. Zelda drove home in a hurry.

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sabrina had arrived at school and already forgotten about the allergy. But in math class, she discovered that she had forgotten to bring any pens. Pointing in her bag, she quickly zapped a few in and began to sneeze. Her sneezing did not stop, as the pens were conjured.

"Sabrina, are you all right?" asked Mrs. Quick.

Sabrina looked up and nodded, unable to speak due to the sneezing.

"Maybe you should go see the nurse."

Sabrina shook her head. "No-" A fresh round of sneezes stopped her from saying any more. Just then, the bell rang, and Sabrina escaped, dropping the pens on the floor to get them away so the sneezing would stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sabrina hurried home as soon as the school day ended, unable to stay in class any longer. She was so used to using magic that she forgot not to several times and was sneezing uncontrollably for most of the way home. When she arrived at home, she found Hilda lying on the sofa groaning.

"Sabrina… my tummy feels funny… and I'm starving."

Sabrina looked at her. "So go eat something. And maybe something normal this time, not something like a bagel topped with garlic."

"Garlic?" Hilda's face turned green again, and she managed to sit up before she vomited all over the floor. "Oh… my tummy…"

Sabrina zapped the mess away, and immediately started to sneeze again. She dashed upstairs for her appointment just as Zelda entered the room with the drugstore bag. It had taken her longer to get home because she had run several errands in the same trip and sneezed uncontrollably at every one.

"Hilda, here is your medicine. Drink it, see if it helps, and go to your audition."

"What took you so long?" asked Hilda.

"I started sneezing every time I left the car. It's very hard to complete errands when you can't stop sneezing. It's like an allergy sneeze."

"Well, when did you start sneezing?" Hilda looked at the pink Pepto-Bismol and turned green again, but poured out a dose and drank it before groaning again.

"When Sabrina brought Valerie over, and then again when Valerie left, and when I went out today… that's odd. Every time I've sneezed, it's been around mortals."

"Maybe you're allergic to mortals."

"You might be on to something there. And if that's so, I need an appointment with the same witch specialist Sabrina is seeing." Zelda walked off to the phone to make an appointment. Hilda clutched at her stomach, groaning, and lay back down on the sofa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina, meanwhile, was sitting in a doctor's office as a young witch asked her questions about her magic use.

"And how often do you use magic?" asked the witch.

"Every now and then, maybe a few times each day to change my clothes or conjure food."

"What happens when you use magic now?"

"I start sneezing uncontrollably until I get away from the place or person I worked magic on, or the thing I conjured."

"Conjure a box on that table so I can observe your symptoms."

Sabrina pointed to the table and zapped in a box. She immediately began to again sneeze uncontrollably, with each sneeze immediately following the next and in some cases, overlapping. The doctor removed the box from the room.

"Well, I know what it is," said the doctor. "You're not using magic enough, and you became very sensitized to it. You'll need to stay here for the cure, so we can expose you to magic more often. As we do that, you'll become less sensitive."

"But won't I sneeze until then?"

"Yes. However, the alternative is losing all ability to work magic or be around witches."

"All right. Will you contact my aunts and tell them?"

"Yes, and the nurse will lead you to your room." A nurse came in and led Sabrina out to a small, comfortable room with a bed and some books. Sabrina sat down on the bed and began to read the books, and awaited her first treatment.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

"I'd like to make an appointment for as soon as possible," Zelda said.

"And what seems to be the trouble?"

"I think I may be allergic to mortals."

"When do you want this appointment for?"

"As soon as possible."

"I can fit you in at noon tomorrow."

"Good. See you then." Zelda hung up the phone and waited.


End file.
